1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paper slicing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paper splice member wherein the same receives opposed free ends of paper sheets to provide for continuous paper feed of the paper sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper splicing structure is arranged in the instant invention to permit bonding of confronting free end portions of first and second paper sheets to permit continuous feed of the paper sheets. Prior art splicing has typically been confined to use with automatic machinery such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,612 to Kubo and 5,018,535 to Dasilva, et al.
The instant invention permits the continuous feed of a plurality of sheets by employing a manually applied splicing member to secure the free ends of the opposing sheets and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.